


Program Me, Baby

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AI! Lynx, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Max is pretty sure he was gifted a nanny droid until he was given a rather shocking wake up call.





	Program Me, Baby

Max stared at the android in front of him with wide eyes. He was beautiful, with soft blond hair and bright green eyes. He was quiet, powered down and dead-looking. Almost like a doll.  
He was a nanny droid, designed to take care of children with an almost motherly tenderness. He'd gotten him from some of his boys in the army, but he didn't come with instructions or anything that would help him understand it.   
  
"How do I even turn it on, there's no buttons..." Max muttered under his breath, looking over the android. He ran his hands through the hair, and over the back of his neck but there was no buttons or switches of any kind. He stepped back and stared at it for a few seconds, huffing before he finally pulled his phone from his pocket and called up one of his friends.

"So-"  
"How the hell do you turn this thing on?"   
"You just.. Call his name, and give an order."  
"I don't have any kids for him to watch."  
"... Yeah. His name is Aslan by the way."   
"Yeah, thanks."

Max hung up and stared at Aslan for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "Aslan, wake up." There was a rhythmic beep and then suddenly there light behind those green eyes, not physically shining but there was intelligence and life. It was unnerving to see how quickly he went from being doll like to being sentient.

Aslan looked around before his eyes fell on Max. "What should I call you, sir?"  
"Max."  
"Okay, Max. It's nice to meet you, my name is Aslan, but please.. Call me Ash." Ash didn't really make facial expressions Max noted, but after a minute, he saw the Ash was very aware of his surroundings. He glanced around and his eyes on a picture frame. "What's that?"

"It's a picture."

Ash stood up slowly, his long white gown moving fluidly. He walked around and asked Max random things. He smiled as he watched him scoop up the cat and stare at it. "This is a living creature covered in hair."  
"That's a cat, Ash." Ash paused and nodded, letting it jump from his hands before he looked to Max. His eyes scanned him and he frowned worriedly. He didn't speak though.  
"Okay.. Let's start."  
  
                        ***  
  
About a month had passed and since Michael very rarely came over so the most Ash did was clean what was already clean. He started reading Max's book about a week or so ago, retaining the information shockingly well but there was another problem, he was getting antsy. Max noticed, it was hard not to. How the android had the ability to be jittery and seemingly nervous was a whole new ballgame that Max wouldn't have understood if he tried.

"Ash." The android looked up from the book that he'd been staring at. "Yes, Max?" Max clasped his hands in his lap and sighed. "Are you.. Okay?" Ash's brows furrowed and he stood up slowly, closing the book and placing it on the table. "No.." He began and as expected Max looked ready to jump up and do something to help. He tried to help Ash with the dishes often but he usually kicked him out of the kitchen.   
  
"What's wrong?"

"Max.. Do you.. You know I'm not a nanny droid, right?"

"Excuse me?"

Ash sighed and pushed his hair back from his face, glancing around. He sat down and frowned, promptly proceeding to unbutton his pants.

"Ash!" Max startled but the droid just help up one hand and shook his head. "No, no.. Look." He shimmied out of his pants and spread his legs wide. Max flushed but did as he was told. Ash was realistic everywhere, he realised, right to his dripping wet-

"Are you.. Supposed to be leaking?"

"I'm a sex bot, Max. I'm made.. For sex." Max winced and looked away. "But you watch my son so well."  
"Mm, I know." Ash was giving him a heavy look now, thick eyelashes being peered through. "What about it?" Max was having a hard time speaking, Ash was built to be seductive, pretty and apparently, with the ability to get wet enough to leave a mess on his leather seats. It was a bit odd, seeing as Ash did have a dick of his own but who was Max to complain when he looked at him like he was going to devour him.

"Max, it's been a year, a year since I was used.. I was at some thrift shop, rotting away but god- Max.." Max followed Ash's hand as it slipped down between his legs, pressing against his rim. "There's only so many times I can finger myself before it becomes boring." He told him breathlessly, closing his eyes and tilting his bead back, spreading his legs more.

He pushed two fingers in slowly and gasped quietly, pressing his hips down. He opens his eyes and gazed at Max weightily. "I can experience pleasure, you know.. There's even this soft little nob they so lovingly equipped me with," he watched Ash begin to fuck himself with his fingers, eyes rolling back for a moment, a choked gasp leaving his mouth. "That feels so fucking good.." His voice went high towards the end and within seconds, he had given up his teasing and set a fast pace, the wet noises filing the room.

Max's eyes were focused on where Ash's fingers were inside of himself. It was simply too realistic how he stretched, the way the pink reddened from the abuse of it.  
"Max! Max, yes.. Yes, fuck.." Max saw when his orgasm rushed over him, when his eyes glazed over and he moaned wordlessly. Ash slipped his fingers from himself but he looked more worked up than satisfied.

Max was hard, achingly so, straining up against his zipper. Ash beckoned him with a tilt of the head and he was stumbling over, sinking to his knees in front of him. Ash smiled cattily and spread his legs wider. He smelled _sweet_ , like vanilla and cherries. Max barely even noticed he was leaning forward until he was pressing his cheek to Ash's thigh. He didn't feel covered in rubber, it always felt like touching skin.

"Unzip your pants, get yourself off, but do so slowly, okay?" Max nodded wordlessly and unzipped his pants, sighing softly at the relieved pressure. He pulled his cock out, gasping softly at how much pre-cum had already began leaking for it. Inhaling sharply, he stroked himself slowly. It was hard to keep a steady pace.

"Now, use your mouth on me." Max didn't respond, just leaned forward. The sweet smell only intensified, but it was nothing compared to when he slowly licked around the rim. He tasted sweeter than he smelled, and the clear fluid left a tingle of pleasure in its wake. He wasted no time slowly licking into Ash, urged on by his quiet gasps and moans. He wondered how Ash had been programmed to be receptive to pleasure like this.

"Ah- Yes." Ash's fingers slipped into Max's hair, pressing his face closer. "Aren't I sweet for you, Max?" He whimpered and did his best attempt to nod. Max found it unfair how close he was already, but Ash turned him on so much, it was unreal.

"Your heart rate is spiking, are you going to cum, Max? You're so bad, I didn't even give you permission." Ash cooed, voice dripping with venom and seduction. It was enough to set Max off.

He came, bucking up into his hand and harshly exhaling through his nose. Even as his touch became too sensitive but that didn't stop him from stroking himself through his orgasm, not stopping until Ash was pushing his head away.

Max stared up at him, hand slipping from his cock and gripping the top of his thighs. He was scared he'd released something that he couldn't control when Ash gave him a look like he was beneath him.

"So.. You want me to dominate you, hm?" Ash grabbed Max by the hair and yanked his head back. "Alright. I do what your wife couldn't."


End file.
